¿En verdad es amor?
by Shiroyasa-shi
Summary: ¿Como saber si lo que sucedió en verdad fue por amor?, es lo que Gintoki y Tsukuyo deberán ir descubriendo a lo largo de la historia. (No soy dueño de Gintama, solo utilicé mi cerebro para crear este intento de historia para gastar el tiempo de sobra, espero sea de su agrado)
1. Chapter 1

Un sudor frío recorrió la espalda de Gintoki Sakata, aquel que fue temido como el gran Shiroyasha ahora era el temeroso de solo pensar en lo que vendría.

Era de madrugada, lentamente abría los ojos pensando que de nueva cuenta había sido atrapado por un kanashibari, su cuerpo estaba débil, le costaba trabajo el intentar levantarse por lo que se rindió en el primer intento, estiró su mano a un lado sintiendo algo, una caja de pañuelos marca scotchie, los mismos que le habían regalado los del clan Yagiuu.

— ¿Que demonios hacen aquí? ¿Y porque están vacíos? — se preguntó viendo que uno de los pañuelos estaba echo bolita —Ju-ju... ¡Jugo de Gintoki!—

No era el único pañuelo, siguió con su mirada por el camino hasta la puerta de la habitación logrando ver el montón de pañuelos tirados y arrugados, ¿que demonios había pasado anoche? ¿tan desesperado estaba que se acabó una caja de pañuelos de alta calidad?, intentó levantarse de nuevo pero no pudo hacerlo, con un ligero temor se giró encontrándose con una cabellera rubia a su lado.

— ¡ESTO DEBE SER UNA JODIDA BROMA, DE SEGURO ESA VIEJA BRUJA Y LAS DEMÁS INTENTAN DARME UNA LECCIÓN DE NUEVO!— gritaba mentalmente recordando la broma pesada que le habían hecho la última vez que bebió, y es que esto solo podía ser otra de sus bromas, y es que despertar en su futon al lado de la semidesnuda cortesana de la muerte era algo inimaginable, de seguro bebió demás anoche y ella se ofreció para gastarle una broma, solamente había un problema, y es que... — ¡Yo no bebí anoche!—

Ciertamente, el samurái no había tomado ni una sola gota de alcohol la noche anterior.

«¡Haaa! ¡Tranquilo Gintoki-San, debes calmarte, recuerda!» pensaba intentando poder moverse ya que no podía mover su brazo puesto que este estaba siendo usado como almohada por la chica que se giró a él y lo abrazó mientras ponía una cara de seriedad, rápidamente, y para evitar que despertase, colocó su mano en su cabeza y la pegó mas a el para que se sintiera segura «¿¡Porque sonríe!?» se preguntaba al verla sonreír en armonía mientras cruzaba su pierna por arriba de él «¡Oiiiii!» quería gritar pero se contuvo, su kimono estaba desarreglada dejando al aire sus senos que se presionaban en su costado.

—hnm, Gintoki...— decía dormida acomodando su cabeza sobre el hombro del samurái para quedar cara a cara.

Gintoki observó su rostro mientras dormía, su nerviosismo y terror de pronto se desvaneció, lentamente utilizó los dedos de su otra mano para despejar su rostro por el cual colgaban algunos mechones de su desordenado cabello, pasó uno de sus dedos por esas cicatrices que mostraban lo fuerte que era en realidad, sonrió al acariciar su mejilla y ver que al parecer lo disfrutaba pero rápidamente negó con la cabeza.

—¿Que haces Gintoki? concentrate— se dijo empezando a recordar desde la noche anterior — Veamos... yo estaba solo cuando llegó Tsukuyo, ella venía normal, tampoco había tomado nada de alcohol...—

Era verdad, Tsukuyo había ido a la Yorozuya por orden de Hinowa, debía regresar pronto para continuar con la vigilancia nocturna de Yoshiwara por lo que llevaba prisa.

Llegó a su destino y tocó al timbre, inhaló un poco de su kiseru y lo retuvo por un momento para después exhalar el humo justo en el momento que Gintoki corría la puerta.

—Oi, no le hablamos al exterminador ni nada parecido, no tenemos ninguna plaga así que lleva tu humo a otra parte que me molestas— decía el peliplata después de haber tosido por culpa del humo —Oh, si eres tu Tsukuyo, ¿que diablos quieres?— preguntó rascando su trasero con su mano derecha y con la izquierda se tallaba los ojos.

— ¿Qu-que?— su rostro se puso rojo y un remolino apareció en la pupila de sus ojos al verlo vestir solamente se ropa interior con dibujos de fresa y su yukata sobre los hombros para cubrirse de lo fresco del clima — ¿¡Que demonios estas haciendo!?— gritó exasperada golpeando su rostro.

— ¿¡Porque!?— se sobaba tirado en el piso.

— ¡Kisama, ponte algo de ropa!— lo señaló.

—Tch, es mi casa, estaba dormido, además, eres de Yoshiwara, ya debes haber visto uno o dos hombre desnudos ¿no es así?— preguntó recibiendo un kunai en su frente de la cual brotó gran cantidad de sangre.

—Voy a pasar— dijo Tsukuyo entrando directo a la sala de estar pasando al lado del tipo que peleaba por detener la hemorragia — ¿Y Kagura? ¿Acaso ya se durmió?—

—No tengo idea— le respondió el samurái colocándose los pantalones para después sentarse en el sillón del frente y empezar a acomodarse la yukata que siempre usaba —Se fue a casa de la princesa Shoyo, de seguro deben estar despiertas mientras babean al ver revistas de chicos salidos de un manga shojo—

—ooh, así que eso es lo que hacen las chicas de hoy en día— decía ignorando que él se hurgaba la nariz con el dedo meñique.

—Y bien ¿a que has venido?—

—Encontramos a alguien que trafica de nuevo esta droga— respondió colocando una pastilla con forma de corazón que había sacado de la manga de su kimono —Queremos que nos ayudes a encontrarlo—

— ¿¡Eeeeh!? ¿Porque yo?—

—Es lo que yo me pregunto, eres repugnante, indecente, me das asco, te aprovecharás de la situación como aquella vez— decía para su molestia —Pero Hinowa pidió tu ayuda, salvador de Yoshiwara—

—Tch, que molestos son—

—Despreocupate, no será gratis—

— ¿hmm?— preguntó viendo como colocaba una tarjeta en la mesita frente a ellos — ¿Que es eso?—

—Un cupón valido para tres noches con nuestras mejores cortesanas—

— ¡No lo quiero!— gritó sorprendiendo a Tsukuyo que no se esperó ver que rompiera la tarjeta frente a ella — ¡Solo quiero beber en paz, cuando voy por Yoshiwara para beber, todas y cada una de ellas me agobia! Maldita sea, yo solo quiero un trago servido por una linda chica, no quiero acostarme con ella— sentenció mientras daba un masaje a su cuello y cerraba los ojos —No quiero que se me ofrezcan por ser el "salvador de Yoshiwara"—

La cortesana de la muerte agachó su cabeza tratando de ocultar su sonrisa alegre, lo dicho por Gintoki la tranquilizó un poco.

—Ejem— se aclaró la garganta antes de seguir —De acuerdo, después te lo pagaré—

—Oi oi oi, ¿es que acaso no me oíste? No quiero acostarme con nadie, no me podrás seducir con tu sensual cuerpo—

— ¡Ki-kisama!— gritó avergonzada por su comentario — ¡Yo hablaba de un pudin y cosas así!—

—Okey, ya empiezas a hablar mi lenguaje— habló con acento extranjero —Ahora guarda bien esa cosa, no quiero que ocurra de nuevo, me irá mal si terminó oliendolo frente a ti—

—Hoo, ¿acaso tienes miedo de enamorarte de mi?— sonrió arrogante mientras daba otra calada sin notar que una pequeña ceniza había salido de su kiseru y cayó sobre el corazón.

—No, tengo miedo de que me mates, ¿ya olvidaste lo que me hiciste cuando por error toqué uno de tus pechos?— preguntó fastidiado al contrario de ella que se avergonzó por completo —Una cortesana que no soporta que toques una de sus tetas es muy poco profesional— negaba con desaprobación.

—No tengo problema con que un hombre me toque el pecho, es solo que tu me das asco— decía mientras el humo salía de golpe dejando perplejos a los dos.

Los rostros de ambos se oscurecieron al ver la gran cantidad de humo color rosa, varias gotas de sudor cayeron al piso al recordar todo lo que alguna vez sucedió.

— ¡No lo huelas!—

—blurrggwb— Gintoki cayó de espaldas con Tsukuyo encima de él y a su lado la pastilla de corazón que terminó por esfumarse —Oi...— dijo ruborizado al tener sus manos en el busto de la chica.

— "aah" Gintoki~— trató de evitar gemir pero solo provocó que Gintoki se sonrojase aun mas —Idiota, deja de tocarme—

—Entonces quitate de encima— le dijo para que ambos quedaran en silencio, sus ojos se encontraron mientras un fondo rosa aparecía detrás de ellos — ¡Haaaa!— gritó quitándola de encima para pararse de inmediato y empezar a caminar de un lado a otro —Esto es malo, muy malo, debo salir de aquí— se decía viendo que la chica se ponía de pie frente a él y mantenía la mirada oculta — ¡Haaa! ¡Lo lamento! ¡No fue mi intención! ¡No volverá a suceder!— exclamó para empezar a caminar a la salida pero ella lo detuvo al tomar la manga de su yukata.

El samurái se detuvo un tanto confuso, lentamente giró su cabeza encontrándose con la ruborizada Tsukuyo que desviaba la mirada a cada rato.

—Oi, ¿Te iras después de lo que hiciste?— preguntó intimidante provocando que un hormigueo recorriera su cuerpo al sentir un aura oscura provenir de él.

—Disculpa...—

—No importa— le interrumpió ella —Si... si... si eres tu no me importaría dejar que los tocaras— tomó valor e intentó seguir mirándolo a la cara —Solo... no te vayas—

—Tsun... Tsun... ¿¡Tsundere!?—

Gintoki sintió el latido de su corazón, su respiración se hacia cada vez mas pesada y su cara estaba muy roja por la vergüenza, el verla a ella actuar de esa manera le provocaba algo, con rapidez se giró y tomó su muñeca para jalarla a él y abrazarla por la cintura.

Tsukuyo se sorprendió por la brusquedad con la que Gintoki la pegó a el pero no le importó, el sentirlo tan cerca de su cuerpo lo compensaba, levantó su mirada con un poco de vergüenza y sintió el choque de su respiración.

—Esto que siento... ¿es por la droga?— preguntó Gintoki tratando de contenerse de acariciar su mejilla —Yo creo que solo me esta dando el valor que necesitaba—

—No lo se... pero no me arrepentiré de nada...— se acercó a él para poder besarlo por un corto tiempo —Porque te amo desde hace mucho— dijo con sinceridad mientras le sonreía feliz —En verdad te amo—

Tsukuyo lo empujó hasta el sillón donde cayó sentado, aflojó su kimono y se sentó sobre sus piernas permitiendo que Gintoki abriera su escote para poder...

«¡STOOOOOOP! ¡Ya no necesito recordar nada mas!» sacudió su cabeza para después cerrar los ojos y tallarse la cara con su mano—Así que eso pasó... menos mal que Shinpachi y Kagura no estaban— cerró los ojos para meditar.

—Gintoki— habló temerosa Tsukuyo al ver la expresión de su rostro, el mencionado la miró a los ojos para después sonreír solamente haciendo que se confundiera y mas aún cuando el la abrazó.

—Así que... lo hicimos— dijo sonriendo de lado.

—je, no te preocupes— dijo Tsukyo para intentar ponerse de pie —Fue por culpa de...—

—Eso no es verdad— le interrumpió impidiendo que se pudiera separar de él.

— ¿Gi-Gintoki?— estaba sorprendida.

—"aah"— suspiró —No te vayas... tan solo... tan solo quedate conmigo aunque sea un poco más— pidió sin abrir sus párpados —Quiero seguir disfrutando de este sueño—

Tsukuyo lo miraba estupefacta, ella no se lo esperaba para nada, pero de alguna manera se sentía alegre, el poder estar a su lado a pesar de saber que todo lo que hicieron fue producto de una droga, el poder sentir el calor de su cuerpo, poder acariciar su pecho que mostraba algunas cicatrices producidas por cientos de batallas, la herida de un kunai que recibió por ella en la pelea contra Hosen.

—Si...— dijo entrelazando sus manos para acariciar la cicatriz que tenía en ella —Fue un hermoso sueño y yo tampoco quiero que termine— se armó de valor para besar su mejilla sintiendo que Gintoki la pegaba mas a él y apretaba su mano entrelazada sacando una sonrisa en ella.

Ciertamente era muy vergonzoso para ella pero después de todo lo que habían hecho, mantener abierto su kimono dejando visibles sus pechos y el no tener su ropa interior mientras lo abrazaba sin duda era muy vergonzoso pero a la vez placentero, y no solo para ella, se acomodó mejor mientras Gintoki jalaba el cobertor para poder taparse, se giró hacia Tsukuyo para poder abrazarla con ambos brazos de manera posesiva y cerró los ojos disfrutando del olor de su cabello.

«Tenías razón Hinowa» pensó escondiendo su rostro en su pecho "Yo... en verdad... a este intento de hombre... lo amo» cerró los ojos para continuar con el sueño que ya se había echo realidad.

Unas horas después...

— ¡Haaaa!— gritó Gintoki sentándose de golpe.

— ¿Que pasa Gintoki?— le preguntó ella mientras intentaba cubrirse un poco.

— ¡Son las ocho de la mañana!—

— ¿Y eso que?—

— ¡Sinpachi está a punto de llegar!— dijo exasperado mientras que Tsukuyo ensanchaba lentamente los ojos.

—Va-vamos... no creo que sea tan puntual —

—Hoy es viernes, Shinpachi siempre llega a las ocho y media para lavar la ropa—

— ¿¡Porque demonios el lava la ropa!? ¿¡Acaso es tu madre!?— gritó mientras lo señalaba.

—ah... ah... ah... ah, debo limpiar todo— tomó el bote de basura y empezó a recoger el montón de pañuelos — ¡Oye, ¿Que no piensas ayudar?! ¿¡O que!? ¡Eh! ¡Ayudame a limpiar!—

— ¿¡Eres idiota!? ¡Yo no tocare esos pañuelos!—

— ¡Oye! ¡Tu fuiste la que se los acabó!— la señaló provocando que se avergonzara aun mas al recordarlo — ¡Tu te limpiaste con ellos!—

— ¡No lo hubiera echo si al menos tuvieras buena puntería!—

— ¡Yo si tengo buena puntería! ¡Gin-San siempre sacaba diez en educación física!—

— ¡No me importa! ¡¿Y que tiene que ver esto con educación física?!—

— ¡Haaa!— gritaba Gintoki alborotando su cabello con desespero — ¡Como sea, solo ve a bañarte y dame tu ropa para meterla en la lavadora!—

— ¡Pe-Pe-Pe ¿Pero que dices?!—

— ¡Oiiii, que no te avergüence mas, ya nos vimos todo anoche, no te preocupes por pequeñeces!—

—Pero...—

— ¡Ya deja de actuar como quinceañera! ¡De acuerdo, está bien, ve a bañarte y deja tu ropa afuera para que pueda meterla en la lavadora!—

—Puedo bañarme en casa, no te preocupes—

—No-no-no-no-no, si Hinowa te ve así estaremos en problemas... ¡Yosh!— decía secando el sudor de su frente después de haber terminado de limpiar la habitación —Shinpachi llegará a las 8:30, apresurate para que después pueda bañarme yo, mientras iré a ver lo demás y arreglar... ¿hmm?— se giró al sentir que tiraban de su yukata.

—S-si no te importa... bañemonos juntos— dijo sonrojada tratando de mirarlo a los ojos pero cada vez desviaba la mirada mientras que a él le temblaba una ceja — ¡No te confundas, es solo para ahorrar tiempo...! no es como si en verdad quisiera bañarme contigo ni nada parecido—

— ¡Blarrg!— escupió sangre por la boca «¡¿Como es posible que su parte dere haya provocado que Gin-San sintiera esto?!» se preguntó al ver la manera en que ella actuaba —Bu~bu~bueno, jeje, tal vez tengas razón, ehjeje... ¡Solo es para ahorrar tiempo ¿no?!—

— ¡Exacto!... no es como si quisiera bañarme contigo ni nada parecido—

Después...

—"aah" — suspiraba Tsukuyo recargándose con los brazos cruzados en el borde de la bañera, observaba atentamente a Gintoki que estaba sentado en el banco con una toalla sobre su entrepierna mientras masajeaba su cuero cabelludo para que el shampo produjera mas espuma.

—Debe ser una molestia el tener que lavar tu cabello— dijo Tsukuyo intentando iniciar una conversación para quitar la tensión que había entre los dos.

— ¿eh? Ah... la verdad si, pero después de tantos años ya me he acostumbrado a él— respondió quedando de nuevo en silencio, ladeó su cabeza para ver que Tsukuyo intentaba decir algo y estiraba su brazo tratando de alcanzarlo pero se había arrepentido de hacerlo —"aah' Tsukky—

— ¿¡Eeh!?— se exaltó al escuchar la manera en que le había llamado.

— ¿Te importaría ayudarme a lavar mi cabello?—

— ¿Eh? ¿Yo? Pero...— decía siendo observada por esos ojos de pez muerto —Si, me gustaría ayudar a lavarte el cabello— sonrió mientras tomaba la toalla para poder cubrirse mientras Gintoki recargaba sus brazos en sus rodillas y cerraba los ojos.

—A-aquí voy— dijo esperando a que afirmara con la cabeza —hoo, se siente como un muñeco de peluche— decía al momento en que tallaba con sus manos esa permanente natural.

—Oi oi, se mas gentil— le dijo Gintoki mirándola de reojo, Tuskuyo pudo notar que el sonreía por lo que simplemente asintió y continuó con lo que hacia.

— ¡Gin-San, ya llegué!— anunció Shinpachi entrando por la puerta pero se detuvo de golpe al escuchar un desgarrador grito provenir del baño.

— ¡Oiiiii!— gritó Gintoki con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras observaba que Tsukuyo tenía cabellos entre sus dedos y mantenía una mirada de estupefacción — ¡Oye, ¿Que crees que...?!— no pudo terminar ya que taparon su boca.

—"sssh"— ella resbaló con el jabón y ambos cayeron al suelo.

— ¡Ittte!— gritó Gintoki sobando su cabeza mientras se retorcía en el piso por el dolor de golpearse contra la llave de la regadera.

— ¿¡Gin-San!?— gritó Shinpachi intentando entrar pero no pudo abrir ya que la puerta tenía seguro — ¿¡Gin-San!? ¡Gin-San! ¿¡Estas bien!?—

—Oi, dile algo a Shinpachi porque está intentando entrar— le decía Tsukuyo un tanto inquieta por la situación.

—Descuida Shinpachi, es solo que me cayó shampo en los ojos—

—En verdad, creí que te había pasado algo... ten cuidado por favor—

—Ah sí, no te preocupes— dijo aliviado de que no hayan sido descubiertos.

—Oye, ¿ahora que hacemos?— cuestionó Tsukuyo con nerviosismo.

— ¡Como si lo supiera! ¡No debimos haber echo esto desde un principio!—

— ¡Si ni siquiera te negaste!—

—Bueno, por ahora saldré yo primero—

—Oh, Gin-San, ¿Cuanto tiempo vas a tardar ahí?, mi hermana preparó el desayuno y me cayó mal, quiero entrar al baño—

— ¡Whaaaaa! ¿¡Porque ahora!? ¡Shinpachi, ¿Que acaso tus padres nunca te enseñaron que no debes comer materia oscura?! ¡Maldito idiota!—

— ¡Oi, esto es malo, si sales él querrá entrar de inmediato!— dijo Tukuyo con nerviosismo.

—hmm, eso no es buena idea, un virgen como el... podría intentar atacarte sin ponerse a pensar en la consecuencias—

— ¿Qu-que?— retrocedió un paso —No digas idioteces, después de todo hablamos de Shinp...— se quedó callada un momento al haber analizado la situación —Será mejor no arriesgarnos. Entonces ¿que hacemos?—

— ¡La ventana!— exclamó subiéndose al banco para intentar abrir la ventana — ¿Que diablos? ¡Está trabada!— decía apretando los dientes con fuerza.

—Detente, vas a...— "crack" el agarre de la ventana se partió en dos — ¡Te lo dije!—

— ¡No me dijiste nada! ¡Si me lo hubieras dicho antes hubiera sido capaz de abrirla pero tuviste que tardar demasiado!—

— ¡No trates de echarme la culpa!—

—Demonios, ¿Ahora que?—

—Gin-San, ¿tu prendiste la lavadora?— preguntó Shinpachi.

—Oh... si... estoy lavando mi traje—

—Eso no está bien Gin-San, la ropa debe lavarse junta para no desperdiciar agua y se debe separar por color—

— ¡Callate! ¡Es mi traje favorito, no vayas a echar nada mas ahí ¿me oíste?! ¡Ni se te ocurra abrir la tapa, bastardo! ¡Escucha bien mocoso! ¡Hazle caso a tu jefe!—

—Gin-San, ¿No será que... tuviste ese tipo de sueños con Kutsuno Anna?— preguntó indiferente.

— ¡Claro que no!— gritó exasperado el permanentado al ver lo molesta que estaba Tsukuyo — ¡Es solo mi traje!—

—De acuerdo, cuando termine meteré el resto de la ropa— Shinpachi se amarró el mandil y colocó una bandana sobre su cabeza antes de empezar a barrer.

—Esto es malo, ¿que pasará cuando encuentre mi kimono en la lavadora?— preguntó Tsukuyo empezando a caminar de un lado a otro.

—Tranquila, tengo una idea, yo distraigo a Shinpachi mientras tu sacas el kimono de la lavadora—

— ¡¿Y que quieres que haga con mi ropa mojada?!—

—Eso no importa, ponte mi ropa qué está a un lado, está sucia pero puedes volver a bañarte cuando llegues—

— ¡¿Yo ponerme tu ropa?!—

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡No te sonrojes! ¿¡Porque lo haces!?—

—Pe-pero...—

—¡Haaa! ¡Ya basta! ¡Solo hazlo!—

—D-de acuerdo... pero no te confundas eh, no lo hago por ti—

— ¡No es momento para ser una tsundere!— gritó exasperado mientras apretaba su cabeza —Como sea, solo vámonos—

—O-oh...—

Aferrándose a una estrategia arriesgada, los dos apretaron con fuerza sus toallas, debían estar alertas ya que un virgen como Shinpachi podría descubrirlos en cualquier momento, salieron a hurtadillas observando a todos lados pero estaban seguros ya que escuchaban como las gafas cantaban una canción de Otsu, se detuvieron en la entrada y Gintoki indicó que podía seguir, con cuidado cruzó por el pasillo deteniéndose de inmediato al ver a las gafas pero por suerte aun seguía de espaldas.

"Tock" "Tock" "Tock" alguien tocó a la puerta tres veces seguidas, Gintoki y Tsukuyo brincaron en su lugar y empezaron a correr despavoridos pero sin hacer ningún ruido, por suerte Shinpachi no había escuchado a la primera.

— ¡Oye Gintoki! ¡Paga la renta, maldito vago!— era la vieja... era Otose, maldita suerte, corrieron rápidamente al baño para poder esconderse — ¡Ahora no escaparás, Catherine está bloquendo la ventana del baño!—

— ¡El triangulo de las bermudas!— no había escapatoria y ambos lo sabían, no quedaba nada por hacer, se dieron por vencidos al escuchar que abrían la puerta permitiéndole el paso a la anciana.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron, no quedaba nada que hacer hasta que una luz iluminó a Gintoki al ver su reflejo en el espejo, ¡En hora buena!

— ¡Rapido, al espejo!—

— ¿eh? ¿espejo?— preguntó confundida hasta que observó a Gintoki bajar el cristal mostrando el espacio en el que la acosadora los había intentado espiar una vez — ¿¡Para que demonios es eso!?—

— ¡Deja de preguntar y metete adentro, así no nos descubrirán!—

—Ah si, Gin-San está tomando un baño— decía Shinpachi entrando al baño con Otose pasando por el frente del espejo — ¿Are? Ya no esta—

—Ese desgraciado, de seguro escapó, je, tal como se esperaría de Shiroyasha, ni siquiera la gata ladrona se dio cuenta— decía con una sonrisa orgullosa mientras fumaba su cigarro ante la mirada de...

— ¡Oiiii! ¿¡Porque te metiste tu también!? ¡Este lugar es muy angosto y se suponía que solamente yo tenía que esconderme!—

—No tenía de otra, la vieja bruja vino a cobrar la renta y no tengo ni un yen—

—Si pero... ¿¡Teníamos que quedarnos en está posición!?— exclamó con su cara roja en extremo ya que Gintoki estaba sobre ella que tenía las piernas abiertas y sus pechos eran usados como almohadas, sin mencionar que estaban desnudos y húmedos — ¡Kisama!— me refiero a que estaban húmedos porque venían saliendo de la regadera — ¡Narra eso desde un principio!— oh, lo lamento, es que quiero terminar de escribir para poder ir a ver mi novela.

— ¡Oye, el narrador no tiene que meterse en la historia!— pero es que... — ¡Nada de "pero es que", ¿acaso te hace falta tanta atención?, conformate con jugar con nuestras vidas de esta manera!— de acuerdo, de acuerdo, es solo que Pedoro estaba a punto de ir a ayudar a... — ¡Esa no es una novela, es una película, y sigue narrando de una jodida vez que esta posición nos está incomodando a ambos!— "aaah" — ¿¡Porque demonios suspiras!?— continuando con la historia —Bien, sigue con tu trabajo— los dos empezaron a excitarse demasiado ignorando por completo lo que sucedía detrás del cristal, Tsukuyo dijo "ooh Gintoki" de forma sensual provocando que Gintoki tuviera una gran erecci... — ¡Oiiiii!—

— ¿¡Quien demonios te crees para decir eso!?— gritó ella pero en el fondo sabía perfectamente que esperaba por ello lo cual provocó que se sonrojase.

— ¡Hey! ¿¡Acaso quieres convertir esto en un relato hentai o algo así!? ¡No juegues con nosotros! ¿verdad TsukuYOOOO? ¿Porque estas sonrojada? ¿porque desvías la mirada, EH? No me digas... ¿¡En verdad querías que eso pasara!?—

—No... bueno... no es que no quiera, además... tu también estás sonrojado—

— ¿Eh?— y ahí fue donde Gintoki finalmente se dio cuenta, el le dijo —Te amo— "Quiero tener mas sex* contigo" — ¡Desgraciado, ¿Ahora tampoco nos dejaras hablar? ¡Es tu primer historia ¿no?, continúa con ella si no quieres que los lectores se aburran!— oh, es verdad, "ejem" me aclaré la garganta — ¿¡A quien le importa eso!?— y proseguí.

—Hijikata-San, ¿No sientes como que estas siendo observado por alguien y que nuestras vidas de pronto han sido controladas por alguien más?—

—Hmm, tienes razón Sougo— decían los del Shinsemgumi.

— ¿¡Porque!? ¿¡Como cojones es que llegaron los del Shinsengumi!? ¿¡Te saltaste una parte de la historia!? ¡Regresa y narralo de nuevo!— ooh, entiendo Gin-San, es momento de un Flash Back — ¡Que no!—

Flash Back.

Hijikata y Sougo no tenían nada que hacer por lo que decidieron ir al Yorozuya para conseguir un poco mas de protagonismo.

Fin Flash Back.

— ¿¡Eso fue todo!? ¡No necesitabas un Flash Back para narrar eso!— continuemos la historia — ¿¡Vas a ignorarme!?—

—"aah" Oye Gintoki, no seas "aah" tan brusco "aah"— decía Tsukuyo con su respiración agitada mientras Gintoki quedaba hipnotizado con su rostro que se veía muy hermoso aún en ese estado.

—Por cierto, ¿donde está Danna? — preguntaba Sougo intentando cortarle el cuello a Hijikata con su katana pero falló por solo unos milímetros —Tch, incluso en este fic no puedo matar a Hijikata-San—

— ¡Narrador bastardo, incluso aquí estoy en peligro!— los policías siempre corren peligro de ser asesinados por sus compañeros, ¿no es así, Sougo?

—Hoo, me gusta este narrador— ejem —Entonces, Sougo recorrió con la mirada todo el lugar notando las marcas de las pisadas—

— ¡Oi! ¿¡Porque ahora Sougo es el narrador!?—

Tranquilo Toushi —Le dijo el narrador—

— ¡Kora! ¡Has bien tu trabajo, y no me llames Toushi de nuevo o cometerás sepukku!—

—Tch, Hijikata-San siempre tan aguafiestas, hubiera preferido que Danna se quedara en su cuerpo— tienes razón, mejor alguien que tiene azúcar en vez de mayonesa en el cerebro, tal vez en uno de los siguientes capítulos vuelvan a cambiar de cuerpos —hoo, eso sería una buena idea, y haz uno donde finalmente lo pueda matar— no, mejor ¿que tal si solamente lo dejas paralítico y sin los dedos de ambas manos?, de esa manera también dejaría de ser el vice-comandante —Tienes buenas ideas, ¿que te parece si las discutimos después?— claro, cuando quieras.

—Parece ser que Hijikata-San la tiene difícil, Okita-San se ha juntado con el narrador, creí que este sería un fic normal de Gintama—

—Bueno, Gintama no es algo normal después de todo, el manga lo escribe un gorila y este fic lo escribe un chimpancé— dijeron las gafas y el cadáver viviente.

— ¡Ya basta, narra bien la historia!—

—Oigan, yo también quiero mas protagonismo— dijo Catherine entrando al baño para después irse de nuevo ya que al narrador no se le ocurre nada respecto a ella — ¡Cabron, me vengaré!— gritaba saliendo sin rencor alguno.

—Sigo sintiendo que alguien nos observa— dijo Sougo-San observando al espejo.

— ¿¡Sougo-San!?— preguntaron estupefactos ya que yo solamente respeto a Sougo-San.

—Oh, no es necesario tanto respeto, tan solo dime Sougo, dos sádicos puedes ser buenos amigos— d-de acuerdo, no es como si quisiera hacerlo, de verdad, no lo hago por ti.

—Oi, ahora el narrador esta actuando todo tsundere, me está molestando— decía Toushi sin saber que ahora mismo su ración de mayonesa extra que tenía detrás de los mangas de To Love Ruu estaba siendo consumida por una gran cantidad de ratones que había puesto Sougo-Sa... Sougo — ¡Malditos sean!— gritó corriendo a toda prisa dejando a Sougo sonriendo con satisfacción.

—Bueno, tengo que ir a ver la cara de Hijikata-San cuando descubra que todo fue una mentira, gracias Narrador-San— je, no tienes por que agradecer, los sádicos del mundo debemos ayudarnos entre si, hoy por ti...—Y mañana por el narrador, no lo olvidare— se retiró sin saber que en realidad los verdaderos sádicos no tienen amigos, en verdad no sabe lo que le espera.

— ¿A que vinieron esos dos?— preguntó Shinpachi empezando a caminar junto con Otose.

—Ni idea— respondió siendo escoltada por Shinpachi hasta la salida del Yorozuya —Dile a ese permanente natural que pague la renta—

—Oh, lo lamento, yo se lo diré— dijo inclinándose para actuar como un lame botas «Espero que este fic no tenga comentarios para que el narrador no quiera segur escribiendo»

Oigan, ya dejen los besos para después, les he dado una oportunidad, no la desperdicien por su lujuria.

— ¡No nos estábamos besando!— hoo, ¿en verdad?

—Si... so-solamente estaba sintiendo la temperatura de sus labios— respondió Tsukuyo de forma apresurada.

— ¡Eso es! Ya sabes, cuando alguien tiene fiebre siempre juntan sus frentes ¿no?, pues ahora yo tenía fiebre en los labios— jejeje, no se preocupen, yo entiendo, los dejaré solos a partir de aquí.

—Parece ser que ya se fueron— decía Tsukuyo moviéndose un poco quedando helada y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas —Oi Gintoki... ¿en verdad?—

—Ignoralo—

—Pero...—

—Te dije que lo ignores—

— ¿¡Como quieres que lo ignore si puedo sentirlo entre mis piernas!?—

—Perdón... ya bajara—

—No quiero que lo haga—

— ¿Eeh!?— no tubo tiempo de confundirse ya que Tsukuyo quitó la toalla de su cintura, el espacio era muy reducido pero tenían lo suficiente como para moverse, lo tomó de su cabellera plateada y lo jaló a ella para besarlo con brusquedad, ahora no tenían el efecto de ninguna droga y aun así estaban dispuestos a seguir con eso hasta el final, se separaron unos segundos para verse a los ojos y con ello supieron que querían seguir por lo cual volvieron a besarse.

— ¡¿Sadaharu?! ¿Que te pasa-aru?— se detuvieron de inmediato al escuchar la voz de aquella persona y el ladrido de su mascota.

— ¿Que pasa Kagura-Chan? Estaba a punto de sacar la ropa de la lavadora para poder meter la demás—

—Es Sadaharu, está muy inquieto-aru— lo soltó para dejar que vaya directo al baño donde recargó sus patas delanteras en el cristal — ¿Que pasa chico?—

—Tal vez Sacchan-San está ahí metida de nuevo, ¡tal vez por eso Gin-San ha desaparecido!— gritó Shinpachi provocando que varias gotas de sudor empezaran a caer de los rostros de Gintoki y Tsukuyo.

— ¿¡Que dices megane!? ¿¡Gin-Chan desapareció-aru!? ¡Maldita acosadora, te enseñare a no molestar mas a Gin-Chan-aru!— gritó pateando el cristal que se rompió en mil pedazos dejando ver a la pareja de desnudos con los ojos de forma rectangular y la boca pequeña.

— ¿Eh?— preguntaron los mas jóvenes mientras Sadaharu se tapaba los ojos con su pata.

—ejejejeje, chicos, ¿alguna vez les hablaron sobre la abejita y la flor?— preguntó Gintoki notando como una venita se remarcaba en su mejilla y lo miraban de manera despreciable, lo único que pudo hacer fue seguir riendo como idiota mientras que Tsukuyo se tapaba un poco mas con la toalla de Gintoki.


	2. Chapter 2

Las noticias corren tan rápido como el agua del drenaje.

Shinpachi y Kagura, los empleados de la Yorozuya, siempre siguiendo a su líder sin importar las consecuencias que eso podría traer, aunque algunas veces era mejor abandonarlo para poder evitarse problemas, después de todo el jefe debía tomar la responsabilidad por sus empleados, si eso es así, ¿entonces los empleados debían tomar responsabilidad por su jefe?

— ¡Salgan de ahí!— gritó una eufórica Kagura tomando la muñeca de su líder para sacarlo y lanzarlo a la pared detrás de ellos dejando que su cuerpo se estampara en ella sin importarle el verlo completamente desnudo — ¡Megane, reacciona!— lo golpeó puesto que el chico no dejaba de ver embobado a la cortesana de la muerte siendo cubierta solo por la toalla de baño.

—eh... ah... ejem— se ajustó las gafas ante la mirada indescriptible de Kagura ya que la sangre escurría de sus fosas nasales.

— ¡Tsukki!—

—Ka-Kagura— tartamudeó la mencionada al ver como la Yato tenía una mirada de tristeza —Po-podemos explicarlo...—

—Deja que te ayude-aru— ofreció su mano para que pudiera salir —Lo lamento mucho, debí estar aquí para ayudarte-aru—

— ¿Eh? ¿Ayudarme?— preguntó confundida al ver que lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y el verla acariciar su mano como si tratara de consolarla.

—Tranquila, ya todo está bien, no dejaré que ese pervertido de la permanente natural vuelva a acercarse a ti, yo te protegeré-aru, lo que debes hacer ahora es tomar un largo, largo, largo baño para limpiar tu cuerpo... "snif" aunque puede que no ayude mucho—

—Kagura, espera... deja que...—

—Tsukuyo-San— le interrumpió Shinpachi —Haz lo que Kagura-Chan dice, y no te preocupes, ella vigilará la puerta y yo vigilaré que ese abusador no se mueva de su lugar—

— ¡Oigan, no le hablen de esa manera a su líder! — gritaba Gintoki intentando sacar la mitad superior de su cuerpo que estaba hundida en la pared.

—Nunca hablábamos de ti, basura permanente—

— ¡Oiiii~! ¡Dejen de mirarme así, me hacen sentir culpable y n siquiera he echo nada malo!—

—Gin-San, estoy muy decepcionado, se que puedes hacer varias estupideces pero nunca te creí ser capaz de tal atrocidad, cuando mi hermana lo sepa no querrá que vuelva a juntarme contigo—

— ¿¡Que tiene que ver ella en todo esto!?—

— "snif" No puedo creerlo-aru— sollozó Kagura cubriendo sus ojos con su antebrazo — ¡Gin-Chan, no te eduqué para actuar de esta manera! "snif" y pensar que eres ese tipo de persona, ahora entiendo porque te metiste al baño cuando yo me duchaba, deja que papi se entere-aru—

— ¿¡Eeeeh!?— gritaron totalmente impactados los otros dos al escuchar la revelación de la chica.

— ¡Kora! ¡No soy ese tipo de persona! ¡Además, fuiste tu la que se metió cuando yo me bañaba! ¡¿Y que tiene que ver el calvo con todo esto?!—

— ¡Gin-to-ki!— decía la cortesana acercándose peligrosamente a el dejando la marca de sus pisadas por el piso mientras tronaba sus nudillos.

— ¡Hiiiii!— el tono de su voz se hizo muy agudo, tanto que se escuchó como el grito de una damisela en peligro, rápidamente intentó liberarse al ver el aura asesina que brotaba por los poros de Tsukuyo, su desesperación era muy grande — ¡Espera! Jejeje ¡No creas lo que dicen! ¡Son solo unos niños! ¡Deben estar enojados porque me gasté su paga en el pachinko!—

— ¡Eso no lo sabíamos! — le gritaron sus empleados provocando que mas gotas de sudor aparecieran en su rostro al igual que unas cuantas lineas azules debajo del ojo, la había cagado y en grande, tanto como la mierda de Sadaharu.

—¿Eh? ¿E-en verdad? Jajaja, que cosas ¿no?— cerró los ojos al ver a Tsukuyo frente a él, estaba decidido, quizás una lluvia de kunais caería sobre el o algo por el estilo pero nada de lo que se imaginaba se realizó puesto que ella solamente cubrió su entrepierna con la toalla que había recogido del piso.

—Lamento haberte causado problemas, Gintoki— dijo Tsukuyo anudando la toalla para evitar que se cayera de su cintura —Debí haberme ido cuanto antes— sonrió amargamente, nunca quiso que aquellos chicos pensaran mal, o peor, de su jefe.

El sabía distinguir la sonrisa que le dedicaban, tristeza, temor... decepción, no le gustaba verla de esa manera, sin mucho esfuerzo se liberó de la pared, solamente necesitaba algo de motivación para poder zafarse, colocó sus manos en los hombros de ella y le dedicó una sonrisa que solo la confundió aun mas.

—Es verdad, debiste haberte ido cuando te lo dije, así hubiéramos evitado todo esto—

— ¿E-EH?— un nudo se formó en la garganta de Tsukuyo, sus párpados se ensancharon lentamente al momento en que sus pupilas se dilataban, su boca se abría y cerraba intentando preguntar algo pero por mas que se esforzaba lo único que salía era el aire de su respiración, "¿que quieres decir con eso?" "¿solamente fue una aventura?" "¿no significó nada para ti?" tenía cientos de preguntas que hacerle, su pecho dolía y lágrimas amenazaban por salir, lo peor era verlo directamente a sus ojos carmesí notando la seriedad que pocas veces veía en ellos —G-Gin...—

—Pero tarde o temprano lo sabrían, y no me gustaría esperar mucho tiempo por ello— dijo sin dejarla analizar la situación, el cerró los ojos y sonrió al ver que una lágrima brotó de su ojo izquierdo deslizándose por el lugar donde estaba aquella cicatriz —No quiero seguir ocultando esto que siento a nadie mas, mucho menos a ti... ni siquiera a mi mismo— pasó su dedo pulgar por su mejilla para secar aquella gota de lágrima.

—Gintoki— sonrió alegre pero confundida, estupefacta pero emocionada, temerosa pero con gran valor, indefensa pero segura, una explosión de emociones llegaron a ella, vergüenza, miedo, confort, emoción, esperanza... todo provocado por el, por ese tipo que le miraba con sus típicos ojos de pez muerto, aquel que le hizo volver a querer ser mujer, definitivamente se aferraría a él con todas sus fuerzas, no lo soltaría, no se separará de el, compartiría su carga con el y estaba segura de que no era necesario pedírselo.

—Etto, Kagura-Chan— le habló Shinpachi con total indiferencia al ver como su líder y la cortesana de la muerte se miraban con ternura, decir que era algo extraño era poco —No entiendo que es lo que pasa aquí—

—Tsukki, ¿Que sucede?— preguntaba Kagura con una mirada fija sobre Gintoki — ¿Este tipo te atacó, o no?— interrogó con mitad tsundere.

—Bu-bueno...—

— ¡Claro que no!— le interrumpió haciéndola a un lado sin haberle importado lo avergonzada que estaba — ¡Yo no la ataqué! ¡Yo soy un niño de mente sana! ¡¿Nunca se les ocurrió que ella fuera la que me atacara a mi! ¡Me dejaron indefenso como a un cordero frente a una zorra que...!— cayó al suelo con tres kunais ensartados en su frente.

— ¿¡Una zorra!?— Tsukuyo pisó su espalda provocando que sus huesos tronaran con fervor para mayor dolor del peliplata que no podía hacer mas que arquearse y gritar en agonía.

— ¡Tsukki-Chan! ¡No me refería a eso! ¡Aaahahaa-taitaitai!... ¡Solo era un ejemplo!—

—"aah"— suspiró intentando calmarse —Shinpachi... Kagura... se los explicaremos—

—Si, pero será mejor que te cubras o Shinpachi morirá desangrado—

—No solo yo, Gin-San también se desangra—

—Bueno, después de todo tiene unos cuantos kunais en la frente— dijo Tsukuyo cruzando sus brazos, arqueó una ceja al ver a Kagura apuntar hacia abajo — ¿Hmm?— bajó su mirada notando a Gintoki con sangre escurriendo desde su nariz ya que miraba por debajo de su toalla ya que tenía una gran vista desde ahí, sus labios empezaron a temblar, gotas de sudor aparecieron en su rostro y ensanchó los ojos mientras su cara se ponía roja y un remolino aparecía en sus pupilas —Gi... Gi... ¡Gintoki!— gritó exasperada pisando su cara consecutivas veces.

Mientras tanto, por los techos de Edo brincaba cierta asesina-acosadora profesional, regresaba de una misión de asesinato que se le había sido encomendada por su líder, Zenzou, el tipo de las hemorroides.

Dio un gran salto para poder llegar hasta la cima del poste de luz que se encontraba a unas casas de la Yorozuya, ajustó sus gafas y sonrió.

—Me apresure en regresar, por lo normal es a esta hora en que Gin-San se baña mientras el megane lava su ropa, me hubiera gustado llegar antes PARA PODER PONERME SU ROPA CON SU AROMA ¡PERO EL IDIOTA DE ZENZOU SE RETRASÓ POR SU MEDICAMENTO! ¡HAAA! ¿¡HASTA CUANDO SE CURARÁN SUS MALDITAS HEMORROIDES!—

Saltó de nuevo dando un giro en el aire para empezar a correr con prisa, hace tres días que se había ido, llegó al techo de la Yorozuya desde donde pudo ver a Tama colocando el letrero del bar, la ignoró y se metió por el hueco que había echo hace mucho, solo bastaba quitar unas cuantas tablas y listo, nadie sabía sobre esa entrada, a excepción de Kondo, después de todo Otae recurría con frecuencia al Yorozuya.

Un vez dentro, se arrastró hasta quedar por encima del baño pero al asomar su cabeza no encontró a nadie.

«¡Maldita sea, he llegado tarde!» pensó con molestia, nunca se lo perdía, era la única oportunidad que tenía puesto que no había sido descubierta como aquella vez en el espejo «Are, el cristal está roto, ¿que habrá pasado?» se preguntó siguiendo el trayecto hasta quedar encima de la sala de estar donde quedó de piedra al encontrarse con los Yorozuya y su visita.

La tensión en el lugar era inmensa, Shinpachi y Kagura los miraban seriamente, ambos tenían los brazos cruzados y el sonido del golpeteo de sus pies en el piso estaba en la misma sintonía.

Frente a ellos estaban el temido Shiroyasha, uno de los mas grandes miembros Joui y a su lado la Cortesana de la Muerte, aquella que protegía Yoshiwara desde las sombras, ¿quien diría que serían intimidados por dos chicos?, solamente eran unos adolescentes.

—Gintoki, tu camisa me queda apretada—

—Disculpa que mis pectorales no sean tan grandes como los tuyos— le respondió con su típico tono de voz —Tu ropa sigue húmeda, y no creo que la ropa de Kagura te quede—

—Por cierto-aru, ¿porque estaban lavando tu kimono?—

—Porque estaba todo manchado de mi...— no pudo terminar ya que un kunai se clavó a un lado de su cabeza y cayó de cara en la mesa —¿¡Porque!?—

—Ejem, es porque estaba manchado de tierra—

—Pero podías lavarlo en tu casa-aru—

—Es porque lo mojé con mi... ¡Leche de fresa!— gritó al recibir otro kunai.

— ¿Eh?—

— ¿¡Acaso quieres matarme!? ¿¡Eh!?—

—N-no es eso... es solo que creí que dirías otra cosa—

— ¿Como que?—

—Gin-Chan, ella se refería al jugo de Gintoki-aru— dijo la chica mientras se hurgaba la nariz —No me miren así, ya soy una adulta, estoy al tanto de lo que hicieron en la noche, el futon de Gin-Chan huele muy raro, hay pañuelos con algo pegajoso debajo del escritorio, pero hay algo más— decía mientras Gintoki y Tsukuyo miraban al piso con una sombra sobre sus ojos y sudor escurriendo hasta caer al suelo — ¡¿Porque demonios está su ropa interior dentro de mi armario?! ¿¡Eeh!? ¿¡Que tanto hicieron ahí adentro!? ¿¡Tendré pesadillas si duermo ahí!?—

—Ka-Kagura-Chan—

—Eso no es todo— interrumpió Shinpachi exaltando a los dos adultos — ¿Porque las cajas de leche de fresa están vacías y tiradas por el piso de la cocina? No lo entiendo—

—Bu-bueno, necesitaba reponer líquidos, no lo entenderías—

—Tienes razón, no entiendo como es que te tomaste 10 litros de leche en una noche—

—Shinpachi-Kun, yo tomé cinco litros— afirmó Tsukuyo con la mano levantada —Disculpa, luego las repondré—

—No, ese no es el problema aquí—

—Es cierto-aru, queremos saber como es que llegaron a tener sex* por toda la casa como si fueran conejos-aru—

— ¡Oiii! ¡Una niña no debería hablar de esa manera!—

—Shinpachi, debes ser directa-aru, esto es algo muy importante, nuestro Gin-Chan se ha vuelto un hombre-aru—

—Hmm, tienes razón, nunca creí que a Tsukuyo-San le gustara Gin-San—

—Bueno, eso era muy obvio-aru, a mi me lo dijo Hinowa—

—Así que Hinowa-San ya lo sabía, ¡oh! Ahora que recuerdo, cuando respondimos a las cartas de año nuevo, esa ves que Sa-chan-san inventó el matrimonio con Gin-San, Tsukuyo-San había editado las cartas que recibimos de Hinowa-San y de Seita—

— ¡Aaah! ¡Es verdad-aru! ¡Estuvo triste hasta que le dijimos que fue una mentira!—

— ¡Y recuerda cuan feliz se puso cuando se lo dijimos!—

—hoo, así que eso pasó— dijo Gintoki tapando su boca con su mano tratando de ocultar su enorme sonrisa burlona ya que Tsukuyo echaba humo por la cabeza.

—Pero Gin-San no se queda atrás-aru— los dos voltearon a verla —El aun conserva el kiseru roto de Tsukki—

— ¿Hmm?— preguntó Shinpachi al ver que su líder se sonrojó de vergüenza — ¿De que hablas?— preguntó nuevamente viendo que Kagura se puso de pie para ir al escritorio y abrir el cajón, que se suponía estaba cerrado con llave pero lo abrió con su fuerza.

— ¡Aquí está-aru!— exclamó levantando la mitad del kiseru como si se tratase de un trofeo.

— ¡Oye Kagura! ¡No revises mis cosas! ¡Te quitaré el arroz y solo comerás huevos, EH!—

— ¡Gin-Chan siempre lo lleva en su yukata cuando va a pelear-aru!—

—hoo, así que es así— dijo Tsukuyo imitando su actitud anterior.

— ¡Gracias a eso sobreviví a mi pelea contra Hozen! ¡Es mi amuleto de la suerte! No creas que lo hago por ti ni nada parecido, no te equivoques—

—Ejem, como sea— la cortesana no quería seguir hablando sobre ese asunto, debían aclarar las cosas de una vez mas que nada porque ni siquiera ella lo entendía —Gintoki, continua tu—

—Eh, ¿que quieres que diga?— interrogó recargando su espalda en el respaldo para poder cruzar su brazo sobre el hombro de ella y pegarla mas a el causando que se pusiera roja —Gin-San se ha acostado con Tsukki y no se arrepiente de ello, lo hicimos por todas partes, en el escritorio, la cocina, el armario, la sala, el sillón donde están sentados— de inmediato se pusieron de pie y se alejaron con una mirada aterrorizada.

—Oi Gintoki, ¿Que estas...?— preguntaba impactada pero no la dejaron terminar ya que fue abrazada con mas fuerza.

—Así que vayan acostumbrándose, cabrones, ¡Gin-San consiguió una mujer para permanecer al lado suyo!—

— ¡¿Una propuesta de matrimonio?!— gritó alterada Tsukuyo apartándose un poco para poder mirarlo, trataba de tranquilizarse pero no podía conseguirlo, juraría que los latidos de su corazón se escuchaban por toda la sala.

— ¿Eh?— preguntó Gintoki perdiendo su semblante serio y empezando a temblar —Matrimonio... yo...—

— ¡Whaaa! ¡Gin-Chan ya se convertirá en adulto-aru!— exclamó Kagura con felicidad sin notar lo tenso que se había puesto.

—Qu-qu-que sorpresa, nunca creí que esto llegara a pasar, parece ser que Gin-San si estaba interesado en una mujer aparte de Ketsuno Anna— agregó Shinpachi —Pero... ¡Espera! ¿¡Estuvieron revolcándose por toda la Yorozuya!?—

— ¡Haaaa! ¡Incluso en mi armario, son unos depravados-aru!—

— ¡Estoy es mi casa, podemos hacer lo que queramos en cualquier lugar y cuando sea! ¡¿No es así Tsukki?!—

— ¡Deja de decir cosas tan vergonzosas!— exclamó con fervor.

Dojo Shimura, aún seguía vacío puesto que los vagabundos que asistían usualmente por las nueces de macadamia tenían una reunión con el consejo de "basura y asociados" para discutir quien debería dormir en el barrio de los mas ricos y poder obtener su basura.

Otae Shimura se encontraba preparando tamagoyaki, o como todos lo conocían, materia oscura, su hermano debería regresar después de limpiar la Yorozuya y quería tener preparado el almuerzo para entonces.

—"moo" Shin-Chan insiste en hacer la comida pero no puedo dejarle hacerlo siempre, después de todo algún día llegaré a casarme así que debo perfeccionar mi cocina— empezó a tararear una canción de Otsu, tanto escucharlas provocó que se quedaran grabadas en la cabeza.

Ya era tarde, aún no entendía porque su hermano se encargaba de la limpieza cuando Gintoki era quien vivía ahí, la mesa estaba lista, los platos con lo que se suponía era comida estaban en su lugar, era cuestión de esperar un poco mas, tal vez a su hermano le surgió un problema.

— ¡Otae-San!— Sa-Chan entró por el techo cayendo de pie sobre la mesa — ¡¿Porque demonios estas aquí?¡ ¡Se supone que debías cuidar a Gin-San mientras no estaba!—

—Sarutobi-San, no entres a mi casa sin permiso o te partiré en dos— sonrió con normalidad pero mostrando lo molesta que estaba a través del aura oscura que emanaba.

— ¡Eso no importa ahora! ¡Explicame porque no protegiste a Gin-San en mi ausencia! ¡Se supone que eres la heroína ¿no?!—

—No entiendo de que hablas, Gin-San es tan fuerte como para protegerse solo—

— ¡Eso lo sé, pero puede ser engañado con facilidad! ¡Tsukki engañó a Gin-San y ahora está en problemas!—

— ¿Acaso Gin-San le hizo algo malo a Tsukuyo-San?—

— ¡Es al revés, Ella lo engatusó! ¡DE SEGURO UTILIZÓ SUS HABILIDADES DE CORTESANA PARA SEDUCIRLO Y CONFUNDIRLO! ¡HAAA! ¡AHORA EL CREE ESTAR ENAMORADO DE ELLA!—

—Sarutobi-San, debiste haberlos confundido, ¿traías puesta tus gafas?—

— ¡Estaba en la Yorozuya cuando Gin-San y "Tsukki" se lo decían al megane y a Kagura—

—No te creo—

— ¡Es verdad Otae-San!— se escuchó desde el armario del cual se deslizó la puerta dejando ver al comandante del Shinsengumi Kondo Isao —Ayer por la noche cuando venía para acosa... cuando venía a visitarte, vi como Yorozuya estaba en el balcón vistiendo solamente su ropa interior con bordados de fresa mientras miraba la luna, no le tomé importancia pero cuando estaba a punto de irme...— empezó a relatar.

FLASH BACK.

Gintoki estaba recargado en el barandal mirando a la luna, a Kondo le pareció extraño y mas porque estaba semidesnudo sin importarle lo fresco del aire nocturno.

El estaba por retirarse, al parecer no se había dado cuenta de su presencia ya que pasaba por el otro lado de la calle donde no daba la luz del umbral, dio el primer paso hasta que fue detenido por el golpe de la puerta corrediza al abrirse.

— ¿Hnm?— preguntó regresando la mirada abriendo la boca enormemente al igual que lo hizo con sus párpados al ver salir a Tsukuyo utilizando la yukata de Gintoki para poder cubrir su desnudes, una imagen que era muy difícil de olvidar — ¿¡Pero que!? ¡Yorozuya! ¡¿Es en serio?! ¿¡Desde cuando!? — exclamaba en voz baja para que no fuera escuchado.

—Gintoki... ¿no tienes frío?—

«¡Pero si tu también saliste casi desnuda!» pensó Kondo.

—No, aun siento el calor de tu cuerpo— respondió Gintoki para que Tsukuyo llevara su mano frente a su rostro tratando de ocultar sus sonrojadas mejillas con la manga del yukata.

« ¡Yorozuya, me sorprendes! ¡Dices algo así pero ni siquiera volteas a verla, eres todo un hombre!» pensaba viendo como la chica lo abrazaba por la espalda.

—Yo si tengo frío, quiero sentir tu calor, me dejaste sola en la cama— le dijo provocando que Kondo escupiera sangre por el golpe que produjo esta escena —Aun necesito mas de ti—

—Te calentaré todo lo que quieras— le dijo Gintoki girándose para cargarla de la cintura —Nuestros cuerpos producirán tanto calor que allá adentro parecerá un sauna—

—Solo espero no deshidratarme ahí adentro— dijo Tsukuyo abrazándose a su cadera con sus piernas mientras lo tomaba de las mejillas.

—No te preocupes, tengo mucha leche de fresa en el refrigerador— bromeó empezando a reír con ella mientras entraban cerrando la puerta con el pie dejando a Kondo totalmente en blanco.

FLASH BACK END.

—No me lo podía creer, parecían unos verdaderos amantes— terminó de relatar.

—Eso es imposible, en verdad Tsukuyo-San debió haberlo engañado— dijo Otae colocando su mano en su mejilla —Después de todo no es tan difícil hacerlo—

— ¡Lo se, debemos salvar a mi Gin-San!—

—Digo, después de todo Gin-San está locamente enamorado por mi al igual que Hijikata-San— dijo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

— ¿¡Toshi!? ¿¡Como puede ser eso posible!?—

— ¡No me vengas con esas, no te creas tanto solo porque fuiste mas popular que yo, tan solo eres la numero 14!—

—Bueno, ahora que Yorozuya tiene a alguien tu deberías de buscar a un buen hombre— Kondo se aclaraba la garganta —Dicen que los gorilas son muy cariñosos—

—Pero... ¿no se supone que el protagonista siempre se queda con la protagonista?— interrogó Otae.

— ¡Eso no es verdad, recuerda a Naruto, todos pensaron que se quedaría con la heroína principal pero decidió irse con alguien mucho mejor, mejor actitud, mejor mujer y mejor cuerpo, este es un caso parecido!—

—Oi, ¿Estas diciendo que Tsukuyo-San es mejor que yo?—

—Otae-San, solo dije que es un caso parecido— dijo con firmeza recibiendo una patada en el rostro por parte de la chica que no dejaba de sonreír.

—Oh no, creo que pisé una cucaracha—

— ¿¡De gorila caí tan bajo a una simple cucaracha!?— exclamó ofendido.

— ¡Dejen sus payasadas, se supone que tu serías la heroína que estaría con Gin-San!— decía Sa-Chan de manera frenética.

—Vaya, nunca creí que tu dijeras algo como eso Sarutobi-San, es verdad que yo le gusto a Gin-San, pero el no me llama tanto la atención, es irresponsable, poco hombre, cobarde, es pobre, un sinvergüenza...—

— ¡Es verdad, y no olvidemos que es un antiguo miembro Joui, es el temido Shiroyasha!— Kondo salió de su escondite para poder encarar a Sarutobi — ¡Me alegra que Otae-San no se enamorara de un tipo como el!—

— ¡¿QUE CARAJOS ESTÁS DICENDO GORILA?! ¡MIENTRAS TU COMIAS BANANAS COLGANDO DE LA RAMA DE UN ÁRBOL, GIN-SAN LUCHABA PARA PROTEGER EL PAIS, ES UN VERDADERO GUERRERO QUE LUCHÓ SIN TEMOR PARA DERROCAR AL GOBIERNO QUE SE RINDIÓ CON LA INVACION DE LOS AMANTO! ¡ESTE CORRUPTO GIBIERNO!— gritaba exasperada dando pisotones en el piso y señalando al gorila.

—Oi, no creo que alguien que trabaja para el gobierno deba decir algo como eso—

—Es verdad— Otae llevó dos de sus dedos a su barbilla y cruzó su brazo por debajo de su pecho.

—Lo se— dijo Kondo girándose para verla y después cruzar sus brazos y cerrar sus ojos de manera seria —Nadie debe criticar al gobierno que ha hecho mucho por todos nosotros—

—Lo dice el policía roba impuestos— agregó Sarutobi.

—Gin-San es muy fuerte, conoce a personas importantes del Bakufu y además de eso tiene un renombre de Joui, es uno de los cuatro mas conocidos terroristas, es amigo de Katsura-San y Sakamoto-San... sin duda alguna un verdadero samurái— concluyó de forma seria para después sonreír dulcemente.

—Espe... Otae-San, ¿de que hablas?— interrogó Kondo con nervios —No estarás viendo a ese terrorista con otros ojos ¿o si?—

—Espera gorila, tu no lo entiendes, tenía un perfecto plan que nos beneficiará a ambos— le dijo Sarutobi captando su atención —Obviamente Gin-San solo utilizará a Otae-San para satisfacerse con mi sufrimiento, me hará sentir desesperada, dolida ¡Como solo el lo puede hacer! ¡Kyaaaa! ¡Me hará arrastrarme por el suelo suplicando por su amor! ¡Me dirá vulgaridades, jugará conmigo, me atará, me golpeara y después me dejara tirada como un trapo sucio! "Haa" Haa" — exclamaba totalmente excitada empezando a respirar con pesades ante la mirada nerviosa de Kondo —Pero luego regresará y me abrazará para nunca jamas soltarme dejando a Otae-San con el corazón roto—

— ¿Y que gano yo?—

— ¿Aun no lo entiendes? Jeje, no debí esperar mucho de un primate— negó con la cabeza y alzó los hombros —Ahí es donde tu llegas par curar su roto corazón— le señaló provocando que un flash surcara su cabeza al percatarse de lo que pasaría, por fin tendría una gran oportunidad —Estará tan lastimada que se conformará contigo— continuó siendo ignorada por las fantasías del líder del Shinsengumi.

— ¡Sin duda alguna Gin-San fue utilizado por Tsukuyo-San!— exclamó Otae captando la atención de los dos — ¡Iré a recuperar su amor, no dejaré que lo controlen!—

— ¡Te acompañaré, no dejaré que el Yorozuya no te rompa el corazón!— gritó Kondo siguiendo a Otae hasta la salida.

—Mi plan no se desperdiciará tan fácilmente— dijo Sarutobi siguiendo a los dos.

«La única que puede controlar a Gin-San soy yo» pensaba Otae sonriendo malévolamente sin levantar sospecha alguna ya que se ocultaba tras otra sonrisa amigable mientras empezaba a crear un plan en el cual Gintoki derrocaba al gobierno y conseguía el puesto del Shogun cambiando por completo su vida «El dojo Shimura será el número uno de todo el mundo»

Regresando con el protagonista de permanente natural, ahora todo estaba mas calmado, encendieron el televisor y como si nada hubiera pasado se pusieron a ver la novela de la mañana hasta que el timbre sonó.

—Shinpachi, ve tu— dijeron en coro los otros dos miembros del Yorozuya.

— ¿¡Porque siempre tengo que ir yo!?—

—Iré yo, al menos puedo hacer eso— dijo Tsukuyo levantándose de su asiento.

—No se moleste Tsukuyo-San— Shinpachi se puso de pie para caminar hacía la salda —Yo iré, aun no tiene que actuar como una esposa—

— ¿¡U-un-una esposa!?— preguntó cruzando su mirada con la de pez muerto que simplemente alzó los hombros.

—Gin-San, ha llegado una carta— Shinpachi llegó con un sobre que fue entregado directamente a él.

— ¿De quien es-aru?—

—De Zura— contestó Gintoki abriendo el sobre para empezar a leer ante la mirada atenta de todos — "Estuve sentado afuera mientras Gintoki recibía puff-puff de una rubia ardiente"— terminó de leer dejando a todos en silencio.


	3. Chapter 3

Leccion 3: El harem es solo una ilusión de los chicos que siguen siendo virgen, los verdaderos samuráis deben conseguirse una cortesana.

Una nueva calamidad se acercaba a la Yorozuya, algo que jamás habían visto, un mal que nadie se había imaginado, cuando se junten un gorila acosador, una sádica-acosadora y una hermana mayor con temperamento de gorila, de alguna manera estos tres se complementaban, tenían algo que los unía, así se formó el trío de los Sádicos Gorilas Acosadores, SGA para abreviar.

Ajenos a ello, el trío de los Yorozuya, más la cortesana de la muerte, estaban sentados viendo el televisor, claro que antes Shinpachi los limpió y aspiró, Kagura no ayudó en nada pero mientras tanto había ido a prepararse un tazón de arroz con un huevo encima.

A Gintoki le parecía un tanto exagerado, apenas ayer habían limpiado los sillones y ahora Shinpachi los había limpiado minuciosamente, no dejó un solo tramo sin limpiar.

—Ita~daki~masu— decía alegre la Yato dando un bocado de su comida.

—Shinpachi, no tenías que hacerlo— le decía Gintoki mientras se limpiaba el oído —Después de todo ahí no hicimos casi nada, ¿No es cierto, Tsukuyo?—

—Bueno, eso es verdad— respondió Tsukuyo con una de sus piernas cruzadas mientras daba una calada a su kiseru pero sin poder evitar mostrar su sonrojo al recordar unas escenas de lo sucedido anoche —A-ah-ahí no pasó gran cosa—

—Claro— dijo Gintoki utilizando el control remoto para cambiar de canal —Ahí solamente empecé a desnudarte— ella lo miró anonadada, Kagura dejó de comer y Shinpachi dejó caer sus gafas por el repentino descubrimiento —Ahí empezamos a besarnos y a desnudarnos, fue muy difícil quitarte el kimono, para la otra será mejor que te lo quites tu—

— ¿¡PARA LA OTRA!?— gritaron los dos jóvenes.

— ¡Gintoki! ¡No digas cosas tan vergonzosas!— le gritó Tsukuyo totalmente roja — ¡No debes decir esas cosas frente a unos niños, podrían malinterpretar las cosas!—

—Bueno, no podemos malinterpretar algo si ya sabemos lo que pasó— dijo Shinpachi con obviedad.

— ¡¿Que querías que hiciera?! ¡No sabía que lo haríamos…! S-si lo hubiera sabido...— decía desviando la mirada tratando de ocultar su sonrojo con una mano —… me hubiera puesto algo más provocativo—

— ¡kggg!— exclamó Kagura echando su cuerpo hacia atrás mirando como Gintoki se volteaba para abrazarla por la espalda y tomarla de la barbilla para girarle la cabeza con gentileza.

—No necesitas hacerlo, siempre me provocas— se acercó a su rostro —Tus ojos, tu pelo, tu boca… tu aroma— acarició lentamente su cabello de arriba hacia abajo —Me provoca el verte con mi ropa...—

—Gintoki...— dijo su nombre en un susurro pero sus labios fueron obstruidos por un par de dedos.

—sshh, incluso el escuchar tu melodiosa voz me provoca volver a querer estar contigo, no lo soporto— decía acercándose peligrosamente a su boca.

—Gintoki… ellos...— alcanzó a decir Tsukuyo señalando a Shinpachi y Kagura que los observaban con un gran sonrojo sobre su nariz y mejillas mientras tragaban saliva y no parpadeaban por nada del mundo, no querían perder detalle —Nos observan...—

—Dejalos, que vean esto como una plática sobre la sexualidad, el calvo y su hermana no les han explicado nada de eso, es mi deber como su tutor y como líder enseñarles sobre eso— besó su mejilla —Kagura podría llegar a tener novio, le mostraremos lo que no debe hacer ya que podria quedar embarazada, no quiero a un mocoso con una fuerza monstruosa corriendo en mi casa, ¿o te harás responsable cuando Okita deje embarazada a Kagura?—

— ¿¡Y porque tiene que ser él-aru!?—

—Bu-bueno… pero tal vez deberíamos explicarle con un patriot— decía Tsukuyo intentando evitar caer en la tentación, aunque cada vez le resultaba más difícil por el acercamiento de sus cuerpos, ella ya tenía su espalda recargada en su pecho mientras sentía sus manos acariciar sus hombros.

—Eso no funcionará con Shinpachi, ¿Crees que un virgen como el se conformaría solo con eso? Debemos explicarle que es lo que debe hacer cuando llegue el momento de que pague por ese tipo de servicios—

— ¿¡Pagar!? ¿¡Eso quiere decir que no voy a tener suerte con nadie por lo que tendré que pagar!? ¡No me jodan!— gritaba exasperado el de lentes mientras los señalaba con un pie sobre la mesa — ¡A la mierda todo! ¡Me tienen arto! ¿¡Se creen unos chicos de preparatoria descubriendo lo que es el amor!?— una vena se remarcó en su mejilla y apretaba el puño — ¡Dejen de actuar tan acaramelados frente a nosotros, no queremos verlos! ¡Haganme caso!—

—Estoy conteniendome todo lo que puedo… pero quiero probar tus labios de nuevo—

—No te contentas mas— le dijo Tsukuyo dándose la vuelta para quedar de rodillas en el sillón y lo empujaba de los hombros lentamente intentando hacer que se recostara —Yo ya no lo haré, no me importa lo que pase o lo que digan, no ocultare mis sentimientos de nuevo, si tú estás dispuesto a todo yo también lo estaré—

— ¿Que demonios? Esto parece un dorama, dejen las payasadas, diles algo Kagura-chan… ¿¡Kagura-chan!?— gritaba al verla sonrojada y con lágrimas de cascada saliendo de sus ojos mientras había un brillo en su mirar.

—"snif" no estoy llorando-aru— se limpiaba la cara con la manga de su traje —Pero esto en verdad es muy conmovedor-aru—

—Pero pronto pasará a una escena para adultos— observaba que se miraban a los ojos manteniendo despegados sus labios solamente por un par de milímetros — ¿Y cuanto se tardan en darse un beso?—

—Shinpachi, tu no lo entiendes-aru, ellos quieren apreciar el momento, a las mujeres nos gustan los besos lentos y con ternura aunque después pareciera que se quisieran comer a su pareja-aru, eso me dijo mami—

— ¿Me permites cruzar esta barrera?— le preguntó Gintoki acariciando sus labios.

— ¡Tan solo hazlo, ya haz cruzado esa barrera hace mucho!— le gritó Shinpachi.

—Puedes hacer todo lo que quieras conmigo— le respondió Tsukuyo estando deseosa de continuar.

—Siento que estos tipos solo se burlan de mi—

—Shinpachi, callate-aru, ya lo harán— dijo Kagura inclinándose al frente abriendo los ojos completamente mientras apretaba las rodillas de su pantalón al ver como Tsukuyo había tomado las mejillas de su líder e inclinaba su cabeza a un lado para mejor accesibilidad a sus labios.

—Es verdad— dijo Shinpachi sentándose de nuevo para poner toda su atención a la pareja, el tiempo de ser el chico serio había terminado, él también quería observar cómo se basaban, quería saber qué es lo que debía hacer cuando llegara aquella ocasión, si quería aprender debía observar cada uno de sus movimientos.

—Gin-sa...— Otae corrió la puerta de la sala, había entrado por la puerta principal sin avisar de su llegada y, al abrir la puerta, lo primero que vio fue a la pareja que estaba en el sillón, llegó en el momento justo cuando sus labios se unieron, sus pupilas se dilataron y su sonrisa se borró de inmediato y más aún al observar las espaldas de Kagura y su hermano que ni siquiera se habían percatado de su presencia ya que estaban fijos en la escena frente a ellos.

—Otae-san, ¿porque te…? Kg— Kondo quedó de piedra al ver lo mismo, pudo notar el aura oscura que emanaba aquella a quién acosaba.

Gintoki se sostuvo del respaldo del sillón para evitar caerse de espaldas ya que estaba en la orilla y Tsukuyo se encimaba en él, al parecer ella se dió cuenta de ello y bajó su pie al piso, se separaron por un momento en el que Tsukuyo se apoyó en su pie para levantarse permitiendo a Gintoki acomodarse en el mueble, él se acostó por completo y ella se sentó encima de su cadera para recostarse encima suyo recargando la cabeza en su pecho.

—Se perfectamente que no harías algo como eso frente a ellos— sonrió con los ojos cerrados.

—jeje, nunca lo haría, para eso te llevaría a...—

— ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO FRENTE A DOS NIÑOS!?— gritó Otae dejando caer la planta de su pie en su rostro.

— ¡Grwwb!—

—¡Gintoki!—

—¡Aneue!—

—¡Anego!—

—Basura, escoria, malnacido, imbécil, ¡Hipocrita, bastardo, samurái mujeriego!— exclamaba Otae continuando con sus ataques hasta dejar marcada su sandalia en su rostro.

— ¡Otae!— le gritó Tsukuyo deteniendo su pie — ¡Es suficiente!—

—Tsukuyo-san— sonrió amigable —Suelta mi pie o te partiré en dos— la miró con un rayo de maldad — ¿Crees que con tu cuerpo puedes seducir a este sujeto? Hay muchas otras maneras de conquistarlo, como por ejemplo mi cocina, he estado experimentando y logre crear tamago dulce especialmente para Gin-san—

—Otae, alejate de Gintoki— la empujó antes de ponerse de pie —Entras a su casa sin permiso y lo llegas a golpear, eso está mal—

— ¿Eso está mal? No lo sabía, pero creo que es mucho peor el empezar a besarse y a ariciarse frente a dos niños, ¡Eso es tan irresponsable, ¿que ejemplo les está dando este idiota?!— lo pateó de nuevo enfadando a la chica.

—Ya basta, nosotros no hicimos nada malo, solo fue un beso— la alejó de un empujón y se interpuso entre ella y Gintoki.

— ¡Aneue, Tsukuyo-san, tranquilas!— les decía Shinpachi metiéndose en el medio de las dos — ¡Es un error, ellos no estaban haciendo nada malo!—

—Shin-chan, no intentes protegerlos, ellos estában haciendo cosas indecentes, no quiero que te sigas juntando con él, ha echo muchas cosas malas pero esta vez no lo pasaré por alto, estaban a punto de hacer el amor frente a ustedes—

— ¡Anego, eso no es verdad-aru!— le dijo Kagura captando la atención de todos — ¡Ellos lo hicieron anoche así que es probable que ya hayan calmado su deseo-aru!... es probable—

—Ka-Kagura...— dijo Tsukuyo totalmente sonrojada mientras los demás mantenían el rostro serio y una oscuridad cubría sus ojos al ver la actitud de la cortesana.

— ¡Yo soy la heroina, se supone que Gin-san se debe quedar conmigo!—

— ¡Aneue-eee-aaa!— gritaba Shinpachi logrando detenerla con mucha difíciltad ya que se había lanzado a Tsukuyo que ni siquiera se había inmutado por ello ya que seguía avergonzada — ¡Kagura-chan, ayúdame!— decía desesperado hasta que no pudo resistir más.

Tsukuyo reaccionó a tiempo y detuvo su mano evitando así una cachetada, de inmediato empezaron a lanzar y esquivar golpes a una gran velocidad empezando a moverse por todos lugares mientras Kagura y Shinpachi intentaban detenerlas pero más que nada evitaban meterse en su camino.

—Anno...— decía Kondo observando cómo del techo colgaba Sarutobi, ella había estado escondida todo este tiempo, se dejó caer de pie frente al sillón donde estaba un inconsciente Gintoki —Etto...— miraba el lugar donde las dos mujeres peleaban a mano limpia y regresó su mirada a la ninja que cargó a Gintoki de manera nupcial —Anno… oigan… ella se está… deberían...— decía sin saber que hacer hasta que aquella acosadora llegó al hoyo del techo de un solo salto empezando a gatear por él arrastrando a Gintoki ya que lo llevaba del cuello de su camisa que mordía con sus dientes.

— ¿¡Porque tienes puesta la ropa de Gin-san!?— interrogaba Otae sin dejar de atacar.

— ¡No creo que tenga que responder esa pregunta!— le gritó Tsukuyo defendiendose de cada golpe.

— ¡Gin-san me ama!—

— ¡Claro que no! ¡El ya me propuso matrimonio!— de inmediato Otae se detuvo al escucharla mientras su cabeza empezaba a dar vueltas.

— ¿Aneue? ¿Te sientes bien?— le preguntó su hermano al ver que se recargaba en la pared con una mirada de tristeza.

—Ya veo… se casará contigo por despecho— limpió una de sus lágrimas.

—En verdad estás loca, Gintoki, dile lo que...— se giró buscando al del permanente que ya no estaba, en su lugar solamente estaba Kondo observando el hoyo en el techo.

—Alguien vino y se lo llevó— le dijo señalando arriba para que todos observaran el mismo lugar.

Mientras tanto, en el bar de Otose.

— ¡Pedimos su bendición!— decía Sarutobi de rodillas con el cuerpo inclinado llegando a tocar el piso con su frente y sus manos a los lados de su cabeza.

— ¿Quien es esta?— preguntó Catherine exhalando el humo de su cigarrillo — ¿Para que quieres mi bendición? Aunque lo parezca no soy ninguna diosa—

—Es obvio que se dirigía a mi— dijo Otose que apaga su cigarrillo en el cenicero.

—hoo, pero la muerte no bendice a nadie, más bien los maldice—

—Te bajaré tu sueldo—

— ¿Ya ves? Este saco de huesos lo único que hace es ir quitándole la vida a los que la rodean— decía Catherine observando que Sarutobi seguía en la misma posición — ¿Y que hace aquí el idiota Sakata? ¿Y porque está dormido?— interrogó al ver al tipo que estaba tirado a su lado.

Otose suspiró, observó detenidamente a la chica como si la analizará, notó la seriedad en sus palabras y el echo de que no se moviera sin importar qué era algo que la tenía inquieta.

—Dime...— entrecerró los ojos — ¿Para que quieres mi bendición?—

— ¡Para poder casarme con Gin-san!— exclamó firme dejando sorprendidas a las dos mujeres presentes.

— ¿Y porque quieres mi bendición?— preguntó de nuevo mientras colocaba otro cigarro en sus labios para encenderlo y probarlo.

—Bueno, usted es su única familia— dijo Sarutobi levantando la cabeza —Usted es como su tatara-tatara-tatara-tatarabuela—

— ¿¡Cuantos siglos creés que he vivido!?— suspiró para tranquilizarse —Asi que matrimonio, nunca creí que hubiera una mujer con las agallas suficientes para intentar matrimoniarse con Gintoki, respetaría a esa mujer por ser capaz de hacerlo, pero debes entender que no tiene nada que ver conmigo, si el se quiere casar que lo haga, si se divorcia después no me importa, pero como dije, solo si el lo decide... ¿cual es la opinión de Gintoki?— preguntó para que las pupilas de aquella chica se dilataran.

—Bu-bueno...—

—Tu primer error fue venir conmigo, si Gintoki no quiere casarse contigo no tiene porqué hacerlo, no me importa si estás embarazada o algo por el estilo, si el quiere o no hacerse responsable de ello será su problema, yo no estoy aquí para corregir sus errores, el ya es un adulto, que cometa tantos errorres como quiera y que los resuelva cuando quiera, solamente intentaré aconsejarlo, eso será todo lo que haré— dejó salir el humo por su boca —Ya tuve muchos problemas con alguien parecido a él, no quiero volver a pasar por eso así que haré de la vista gorda y simplemente lo dejaré pasar ¿entendiste?—

—Vieja bruja— habló Gintoki poniendose de pie dejando sorprendida a Sarutobi que irguió su cuerpo.

—Gintoki, ¿Que es lo que pasa?—

—"haa" es un dolor en el trasero— respondió sentándose frente a la barra —Pareciera que todo en mi vida hubiera cambiado drásticamente—

—Toma un trago y dime lo que pasa— le sirvió un poco de sake pero quedó extrañada al ver como el peliplata lo rechazaba.

—Tengo dolor de cabeza, y siento que las cosas se ponen peor— decía desganado observando al techo que empezaba a temblar y crujir.

—Han estado gritando por un buen rato, ¿Que pasa ahí arriba? ¡Todos son una molestia!— decía Catherine golpeando el techo con el palo de la escoba —Se oyen gritos de mujeres, Sakata-san, no habrá querido hacer su propio harem ¿o si?—

— ¡Claro que no!—

—Le advierto que no logrará incluirme en él, puede juntar a todas las mujerzuelas del país pero nunca logrará tener a una mujer de mi calaña—

—No sabes lo agradecido que estoy por ello— se tomó el sake de un solo trago, ahora si le hacía falta — ¿Formar mi propio harem? ¡Ja!— sonrió con ironía —Tener que dar de comer a varias chicas y que ellas me paguen solamente con placer, ¡no me jodas! Conozco a todas ellas y no estarían dispuestas a hacerlo cuando yo quisiera, además, de tanto trabajar ni siquiera tendría las energías necesarias para poder disfrutar de su compañia— se urgaba la nariz —Todos piensan que tener su propio harem es tan fácil ¡pero no!, ESTO NO ES TO LOVE RU— mantenía los ojos cerrados por lo que no se dió cuenta cuando aquel grupo que estaba en la Yorozuya entró al bar por la puerta que ya estaba abierta —Solo estoy interesado en una mujer, las demás no me interesan en lo más mínimo, una sádica que solo trae problemas—

—Gi-Gin-san...— dijo Sarutobi con dificultad.

—Una gorila que solamente le gusta asesinar a otros con su comida, incluso he llegado a pensar que su personaje está basado en aquella chica del manga KHR, ya sabes, la asesina que utiliza comida envenenada— negaba con la cabeza y alzaba los hombros.

—Gin-san— dijo Otae fríamente y en voz baja mientras Shinpachi y Kondo se alejaban de aquella siniestra aura que tomaba cada vez más terreno.

—Una niña que me dejaron a cargo, con tantos defectos de su parte nos quedaríamos todo el día aquí platicando sobre ello—

— ¿Que quiso decir con eso-aru?— preguntó Kagura con un aura siniestra comparable a la de Otae.

—Entonces— Otose dió una calada a su cigarro y lo observó — ¿Con que mujer te gustaría estar?— interrogó girando su cabeza para ver a aquella chica que aún vestía la ropa de Gintoki.

Tsukuyo retrocedió ante la mirada penetrante de Otose, podía sentir como aquella mujer llena de experiencia la analizaba completamente, su mirada se alternaba entre ella y Gintoki que estaba a punto de responder por lo que todos esperaron su respuesta.

—hmm... si... estoy seguro...— decía asintiendo con la cabeza para afirmar lo que pensaba —Ketsuno Ana— dijo con los dedos en su barbilla.

— ¡kgh! ¡Yorozuya!—

— ¿huh?— Gintoki, al escuchar al comandante del Shinsengumi, abrió los ojos y se giró solo para recibir un kunai en su frente.

—Te lo mereces— le dijo Otose al verlo caer sobre la barra.

—Gin... To... Ki...—

— ¿Nande?— preguntó al ver a las tres chicas frente a él.

—"aah" ¡Gin-san, tus palabras... tus palabras me duelen!— gritaba Sarutobi retorciéndose en el piso — ¿¡Es esto algún tipo de castigo psicológico!? ¡Mi pecho me duele! "aah"— gemía siendo ignorada por los demás.

—Con que Ketsuno Ana, ¿Quien es ella?— preguntaba Tsukuyo con cuatro kunais en cada una de sus manos —No la conozco— su mirada se oscureció.

—Es la chica del clima-aru, Gin-chan nunca se pierde las noticias por ella-aru, incluso tiene cientos de grabaciones—

—hoo— Otae cerraba sus manos dejando que se eacuchara el tronar de sus nudillos.

—Tsukuyo-san... era broma, jejeje— reía nervioso el samurái que no entendía el porqué de la molestia de las otras dos —Ya sabes— levantó la mano y señaló con su dedo índice —Es como cuando las mujeres dicen que los protagonistas de su novela es su novio o algo así— sudaba a mares ya que no parecían muy convencidas con lo que decía.

—Y bien, ¿Alguie quiere explicarme lo que está pasando aquí?— preguntó Otose.

—Bueno, al parecer Gin-san y Tsukuyo-san han iniciado una especie de relación amorosa— le dijo Shinpachi.

—hoo—

De nuevo se sintió intimidada, no entendía como la mirada de aquella anciana provocaba que se sintiera expuesta, esos penetrantes ojos que la analizaban, olvidó su molestia hacia el peliplata y se giró para encarar a la anciana que tenía su brazo derecho sobre su abdomen y recargaba el codo de su brazo izquierdo en este mientras llevaba el cigarro de su mano a su boca para inhalar profundo logrando contener el humo del tabaco mientras observaba al techo.

—Así que...— soltó el aire de su boca dejando que saliera una nube de humo para después bajar la mirada —Tue eres Tsukuyo—

—A-aah.. s-si— dijo nerviosa ya que todas las miradas estaban puestas sobre ella, miró de reojo a Gintoki que quitaba el kunai de su frente y se limpiaba la sangre con una servilleta, ni siquiera se había dignado a mirarla, se sentía vulnerable —Mi nombre es Tsukuyo, yo soy… de Gintoki… el y yo—

—Pero si hasta traes puesta su ropa, que no te avergüence decirlo—

—Oi, vieja bruja, no la presiones tanto—

— ¿Yo? ¿Presionarla? Creo que tú fuiste quién la presionó durante toda la noche—

— ¡No digas eso!—

—Mira nadamás, incluso están en perfecta sincronía— decía observando cómo ambos miraban a otro lado carraspeando los dientes con un gran sonrojo sobre su nariz —Así que eran ustedes, "aah" y yo que pensaba que un par de animales estaban apareándose aquí en el callejón de al lado—

Un gran peso cayó sobre los dos mencionados, era obvio que hablaban de ellos y eso lo sabían a la perfección todos los demás que no dejaban de observarlos demostrando diferentes tipos de emociones, admiración, enfado, indiferencia, inclusive Catherine los miraba con algo de recelo debido a que por tanto ruido no había sido capaz de dormir muy bien.

— ¡Bastardos, así que fueron ustedes!— les gritó aquella con orejas de gato mientras los señalaba con el dedo — ¡No pude dormir bien y cuando lograba quedarme dormida se volvían a escuchar aquellos ruidos! Golpes en las paredes, pistones en el techo, risotadas de alegría y muchos gemidos, creí que el vecino de atrás estaba viendo vídeos porn*— con cada palabra que decía, agachaban más sus cabezas tratando de ocultarse para no seguir observando las expresiones de aquellos que los rodeaban, se sentían humillados.

Tsukuyo no sabía qué hacer, se le olvidó por completo que había sido entrenada y que podía salir del lugar en un parpadeo, observó a Gintoki, era inútil, aquel samurái estaba en las mismas condiciones.

La situación empeoró con los gritos de Sarutobi que tomó a Tsukuyo de la ropa intentando hacer que se la quitara mientras le gritaba infinidad de cosas, ella reclamaba lo que creía era suyo por naturaleza.

Otae miraba atenta a Tsukuyo, se podía notar la intención asesina en su mirada y al parecer está era su oportunidad ya que la cortesana intentaba por todos los medios evitar que la dejen desnuda, de no ser por Kondo y Shinpachi hubiera sido posible que hubiera un mar de sangre en el bar.

Kondo tenía los brazos por debajo de los hombros de Otae intentando detenerla pero cada vez que ella se movía le golpeaba la nariz con la parte trasera de su cabeza, incluso llegó a sangrar a causa de tanto golpe.

— ¡Tranquila!— exclamaba Shinpachi abrazando el torso de su hermana intentando hacer de peso muerto para que no pudiera dar otro paso, parecía funcionar pero el único problema era que las manos de su hermana le apretaban la cara para que la soltará finalmente.

—Yo soy la heroina principal— dijo Otae mientras se aferraba a su sueño de llevar a la gloria al dojo Shimura, no dejaría las posibilidades de que pudiera convertirse en la esposa del nuevo shogun, después de todo el temido Shiroyasha tenía la fuerza de mil hombres y el respaldo del ejército revolucionario que no dudaría un segundo en aprovechar la oportunidad de derrocar el gobierno, un golpe de estado liderado por Gintoki pero ella sería quien movería los hilos desde las sombras.

— ¿¡Porque no me incluiste a mi tambien-aru!?— le gritaba Kagura al oído, estaba totalmente indignada — ¿¡No me consideras una mujer-aru!? ¡Oiiii! ¡Gin-chan! ¡Soy la protagonista! ¡Soy linda-aru, en un par de años tendré un hermoso cuerpo! ¡Gin-chan! ¡Mi mami decía que es mejor esperar a que la fruta madure-aru, así sabrá mejor! ¡Oiii!—

—… ya basta...— susurró el samurái, los gritos de los demás, la voz de Kagura resonando en su cabeza, los chillidos de Sarutobi, el instinto asesina de Otae, no lo soportaba más, tenía que ponerme un fin a todo esto — ¡CIERREN AQUEL AGUJERO QUE UTILIZAN PARA HABLAR!— estalló — ¡No entiendo que es lo que quieren, ustedes no tienen nada que ver en esto, yo soy el protagonista de mi propia historia, ¡Esto en GINTAMA, maldita sea!, dejen de meterse en mi vida, esto es un asunto entre Tsukuyo y yo—

— ¿¡Ehh!?— dió un pequeño grito por la sorpresa al sentir como tiraban de ella, se detuvo de golpe al chocar con el cuerpo de Gintoki, levantó la mirada y observó su rostro, una seriedad que no había visto muchas veces, ese rostro serio que demostró una vez cuando la defendió de su difunto maestro, se exaltó y salió de sus pensamientos al sentir como su brazo la presionaba cada vez más a él, la alegría fue más grande que la vergüenza por lo que ella lo rodeó con sus brazos escondiendo su rostro en su cuello.

— ¡Dejen de jodernos!—

—Gintoki— la única que le dirigió la palabra fue Otose, al parecer los demás habían quedado de piedra, no solo por lo que había dicho sino también por lo que había echo, todos seguían tan sorprendidos que no podían formular palabra alguna, no podían creer que aquel tipo que adora los dulces y le gusta leer la Jump estuviera tan serio en algo relacionado a una relación con una mujer —Tu… ¿En verdad la amas?—

Pareciese que Otose dejara caer un balde de agua fría en todos, miraban expectantes y no hacían ningún solo movimiento, esperaban impacientes por su respuesta.

Tsukuyo se separó un poco, lo miró temerosa pero sus dudas se desvanecieron al momento en que él le sonrió.

— ¡Por supuesto que la amo, cabrones!—

Shinpachi y Kondo no pudieron evitar reaccionar ante tales palabras, lo recordaban perfectamente, fue la misma respuesta que dió aquel día del concurso del videojuego de chicas, pudieron notar cuán enserio iba realmente, después de todo recordaban perfectamente que fue el quién ganó la competencia en aquel entonces logrando demostrar la verdadera belleza de Pi*ko-chan.

Las demás se mantenían calladas, ni siquiera sabían cómo reaccionar ante ello, incluso Otose y Catherine dejaron caer el tabaco al suelo.

— ¡Gintoki!— el grito de Tsukuyo las sacó de su ensimismamiento, pasaron su vista por todo el lugar como si estuvieran despistadas hasta que lograron observar cómo Gintoki sufría por la fuerza de aquel abrazo que lo mantenía doblado.

—N-no puedo creerlo— dijo Sarutobi dejándose caer sentada al piso — ¡Gin-san ha descubierto una nueva forma de torturarme! ¡Kyaaa! "aah" "aah"— jadeaba en el piso.

—Jm— Otae sonrió amigable como siempre lo hacía —Los felicito— dijo llamando la atención de todos —Hacen una bonita pareja, aún así sigo pensando que Gin-san debería estar conmigo—

—Aneue, eso es cruel—

—Tsukuyo-san, debes saber que no me daré por vencida, Gin-san está emorado de mi pero ahora no se quiere dar cuenta de ello— dió medía vuelta y caminó hasta la puerta deteniéndose para mirarlos de reojo de manera desafiante —El regresará a mí y lo esperaré con su plato de comida y su nuevo collar—

— ¿¡Que soy un perro!?— gritó Gintoki con enfado mientras levantaba su puño.

—Tsukuyo-san, estás advertida—

—No será fácil, también te lo advierto— contraatacó dejando que todos observaran los rayos de sus miradas chocar al centro.

—Solo les pido que no hagan cosas indecentes frente a los chicos— les dijo antes de irse.

— ¡Yorozuya, te apoyo!— le decía Kondo llorando a cascadas al recordar que se había vengado de Okita por haberle quitado a su chica en aquel entonces — ¡Te debo una después de todo! ¡Puedes contar conmigo!— levantó su pulgar y después se fue.

— ¿En donde se metió Sa-chan-san?— preguntó Shinpachi buscando por todos lados a la ninja sádica que había desaparecido.

— ¡A quien le importa-aru!— gritó Kagura sonriendo de felicidad para aventarse con los brazos abiertos a los dos que seguían juntos para poder abrazarlos con fuerza —Whaajaja, ¡Tsukki y Gin-chan son novios!— decía alegre apretandolos con fuerza causándoles un poco de dolor pero pudieron aguantarlo al ver lo feliz que estaba la chica.

Se miraron por un momento y se sonrieron el uno al otro y como pudieron lograron juntar dos de los dedos de sus manos.

— ¿Quien lo diría? Este idiota de permanente natural se ha enamorado, y por si fuera poco su amor ha sido correspondido— sonrió Otose al ver como Shinpachi se unía a la conversación —Hay que vivir mucho para ver este tipo de cosas—

— ¿Donde está ese pedazo de chatarra? Ya se tardó, solamente iba por una cajetilla de tabaco— dijo Catherine que estaba más interesada en el tabaco por el que habían mandado a Tama que en la escena que pasaba frente a ellos.


End file.
